Legacy of Empress
by Ghost Nexus
Summary: To bring joy to another sometimes a surprise is best suited, however sometimes that surprise might never see he whom it was meant to and as such a sacrifice might be made causing grief to our loved one, such is the destiny of this child born of an Empress and a Chaser and her name is Apple


**Before we start let me say that this is just something I had to write out for two reasons.**

**For starters a few plot bunnies wouldn't leave me alone for the most part while I work on another two Elsword fics that hopefully will be published soon, one introducing events from cannon to try and make sense of the original plot of the game while another detailing events of the heroes before our favorite Elgang, The Salvatore.**

**The other is I wanted to read a story where it didn't involve some shameless OP self-insert or an OC and thought it would be kind of cool to include some epic NPC in its place, namely Apple.**

**Classes**

**Elsword: Lord Knight**

**Aisha: Elemental Master**

**Rena: Wind Sneaker**

**Raven: Blade Master**

**Eve: Code Empress**

**Chung: Deadly Chaser**

**Ara: Sakra Devanam**

**Elesis: Blazing Heart**

**Add: Base**

**Apple: Base**

**Hopefully you will enjoy and without any further rambling let the story start**

* * *

Bored, if there was an emotion that could describe what she was feeling right about now it definitely had to be boredom, what with having nothing to do the princess went about the return plains poking and prodding anything and everything that piqued her interest in a futile attempt at relieving the boredom yet the scrap of metal that she was examining now didn't look like anything special or unusual.

"Let's go home." She announced to the two little drones, Moby and Remy that were at her side, her mother's drones she added as an afterthought. Both drones stood at attention towards their princess heeding any new command.

The sun by now was beginning to cast a pale orange and pinkish glow as it begun to set, it would get dark soon and while the nasod heiress was by no means afraid of the dark, however she had become a bit wary when she found a man a few months back with white hair and purple eyes scouring the fields for something, if anything it spoke of trouble since nobody had visited the plains of Altera except for her and very few ponggos that decided to come out and play, and of course she hadn't heard of this visitor from the ponggos either, added to that he had a scary look on his face.

It wasn't until after she had walked several paces that she heard a few pieces of scrap being moved on the other side of a small nearby hill, had that man returned? Ok now Apple was starting to get a little panicked. Slowly she climbed the hill that had several scraps of metal lying around, Moby and Remy floating ever so closely ready for combat if needed, and as she neared the top to overlook the other side she crouched down and began to crawl.

What she found on the other side was to her relief was that it wasn't the white haired man she had seen before, that caused her to sigh ever so slightly in relief and observe the man in more detail that had just moments ago alerted her, to say so the least he was an interesting character what with an unruly mop of spiky blond cream colored hair with two brown spots on either side and decked out in full white armor with a large… something of the same design of his armor and white and blue theme he seemed to prefer slung over one arm. That immediately set off mental alarms; whoever he was, he looked dangerous, very dangerous.

"I'd better get out of here." What the front most thought on her head at the time, problem was that as she shifted to go down and back whence she came from she accidentally knocked a bit of debris against a metal plate causing a bit of noise, doing as instinct told her in order to escape the man's searching gaze she lowered herself flat against the ground, hopefully she hadn't been found out, as if to affirm her doubt she slowly crept up to once again look over the hill and see if that white armor clad person had noticed her, quite frankly in hindsight Apple should have known it was a bad idea to do just that but then again she was still very young to know just that.

"H-he's gone?" the princess slowly whispered to herself, looking around she could not find him anywhere, it was as if he was never there to begin with.

A small click sound sounded behind her and as she turned herself to look for the source of that particular sound she was immediately greeted be a silver pistol aimed right at her, the target of her curiosity holding it in an iron grip with determined and piercing blue gaze settled on her petite form.

"Who are you?" while there was no doubt that it was a question it sounded more like an order as if the wrong answer would come with heavy consequences, and considering he was holding a weapon of death aimed right at her an speaking with a voice as cold as glaciers it was sure he would follow.

"I-i-i… HELP ME!" Apple cried out, she was so terrified that it was a miracle she had been able to produce a single sentence. Without hesitation Moby and Remy who had remained in standby until now lashed out at the blond menace, yet when they did the gunslinger simply jumped backwards a bit to evade what would have been a slightly debilitating blow, slowly he looked at both drones in confusion.

"Moby… Remy, is it really you guys?"

Apple startled at his declaration cautiously eyed him, he had lowered his pistol and no longer was he in a guarded position, but in a more relaxed one opening his arms widely to were both drones that had no long ago had tried to harm him now flew to his embrace nuzzling against him almost as if they knew each other, but how was that possible?

"W-who are you mister?" the nasod princess slowly stood taking a position that allowed her to run yet at the same time not appear too guarded.

"I think it's best if you introduced yourself first, is it not proper manners to introduce oneself before asking for another's identity?" the guardian let go of his embrace of both drones whom immediately resumed a position on either side of Apple, she noted that slight of hypocrisy where just a few moments ago she had been threatened to reveal her name.

"My name is Princess Apple of Altera" grabbing the ends of her skirt and raising them slightly while bowing a bit, just as she had been instructed by her mother so long ago to do when she introduced herself, she had to act like royalty after all. Among all this the white clad gunslinger held a troubled look when she introduced herself but none the less he continued and he introduced himself also.

"I'm King Chung Seiker of the Senace Kingdom" slowly as to not frighten the petite nasod further than he already had he placed his right hand over his heart and bowed lightly.

Royalty, he was royalty from another continent none the less. This was big and now Apple wished her mother was here with her, surely she would know what to do, however.

"Do you know where I can find a woman by the name of Eve about yay high" Chung indicated a head lower than his full height "the owner of those two drones you have there with you."

Now what could King Seiker want with her mother, then it clicked. Of course he would want to see her mother, she was the queen of Altera and the nasod after all, and again she was reminded by a few instructions her mother had left her with.

The little heiress nodded "I can take you to her" the instruction had been simple: if a man by the name of Seiker ever showed up she was to lead him to Eve.

* * *

Apple was getting a bit uncomfortable; the way the King kept stealing glances at her as if it would reveal the answers to the world to him was slightly unnerving. She just resolved herself to continue on and hoped what when they reached her mother she would feel more at ease, so she carried on leading Chung among the dark halls of Altera castle with the barest of illumination to guide them, that is until they reached a door with intricate design of white and gold.

"Hamel" Apple spoke the password for her mother's chambers softly and moments later the door creaked and slowly parted opening all the way by some automatic mechanism.

Inside there was a dark room without any windows, no light but for the small screens and a green pod besides them, the figure of Eve dormant inside the pod unmoving and unbothered by everything that was occurring at her surroundings.

Chung could not believe his eyes, finally after so long, after five long years of search here she was, in the island he had searched first after she had disappeared that day with the promise to return. He couldn't help himself, his eyes began to moisten and he took hurried steps to the pod where Eve lay motionless.

"I was told one more thing to tell you when we arrived; Mom told me that you would have to say her title of when she traveled with some people known as the El search party... I think" When she had been told this by Eve she was puzzled by its meaning years before, maybe the King of Senace would know.

"I see" the Deadly Chaser slowly looked up to gaze once more at Apple, she really looked like her, and if there was any doubt before it was gone now. Standing for whatever would happen he spoke in a clear and loud voice to be heard all throughout the room "Code Empress."

Heeding the command the screens shifter from showing a sequence of numbers to showing the words on the screen in bright green color 'Code: Empress' inside a small green box, seconds after that the screens shifted once more to show a Recording of Eve if the fact that she was at a garden it was midday and a slightly smaller Apple was sleeping comfortably in her lap was anything to go by.

"_Hello mister Seiker, if you have found this message I wish for you to contact my husband 'Prince Chung Seiker' for me and play him this message" _several moments of silence passed before once again Eve spoke once more "_Hello Chung, I'm sorry that I couldn't go back to Hamel to be with you once again, but the pressing manner of which I spoke in my letter was this_" she motioned to Apple "_Our daughter was soon to be born and I had to come back to Altera in order to bring her back to us back at Hamel, I'm sure that Rena must have told you by now, I hardly doubt that with my extended disappearance and worry you must have suffered that she would have told you by now, that elf always had trouble keeping secrets_" Eve smiled slightly as if recalling a happy memory of her.

A single tear ran down along Chung's cheek and even Apple could help for the life of her hold back the moisture in her eyes, the King she had in front of her had been her Dad all along.

"_But after I came here to Altera I noticed a green cloud of spores covering half the island, when I spoke to Adel he told me that the Alterasia plants that we had discovered in the depths of the Tunnels beneath Altera had begun to evolve, I had to go and stop it once and for all, I wasn't as foolish as to think I could take those plants alone, but when I went back to the ship in which I came it had already been taken over by the strange plants, I had no choice but to eject the ship from the dock or else it would have spread to the core of Altera and put in jeopardy the life of our daughter._"

Alterasia plants? Chung had heard stories from Elsword and Raven of how it had corrupted a few broken down nasod and somehow taken control of the metal bodies attacking the group. But hadn't they destroyed the source of it all? Apparently the answer was no.

"_After I entered the tunnel where we found the Alterasia source previously I noticed that slowly the spores while not taking control of me, they began to damage my body and limit my functions, what I found down there was something different. The Alterasia had evolved to a point that it took a human like form and it also mimicked Elsword's abilities. I have no notion of how long I was trapped down there battling what I have now named Alterasia Type-H, but I know that if it hadn't been for Ophelia's sacrifice I wouldn't have left to see another day. When I came back to the outside I noticed that my functions were slowly ceasing and I knew there that I had limited time, so I made the best of it teaching Apple of the way of the world, manners and everything in between that I could think of and of course showering her with my love_" here Eve gained a sad smile on her face taking a bit more of air to continue.

"_I even told her the adventures we went through with our friends, I can only hope that she makes as many fond memories of you as I have and hopefully more_" the once proud queen of the nasod now had he cheeks stained with tears as they flowed without restraint but never the less she carried on "_Dear, take care of our daughter and yourself, I wish you the best in whatever both your futures may hold. Goodbye Chung Seiker, remember that my love for you is eternal_" The screen that had been playing the recording once more shifted and returned to showing a sequence of numbers and words with no comprehensible meaning laving an air of silence and sadness in the room.

"D-dad?" Unsure of herself the princess of Altera slowly reached out for Chung who was sitting on the floor now a mess of tears. Instantaneously Chung reached out and took Apple in to a tight embrace, almost as if he felt she were to vanish.

"I'm here now, everything's going to be all right now" taking both of Apples cheeks in to his palms he looked in to her soft rosy eyes and using his thumb began to wipe her tears "Everything is going to be alright" while apple had no doubt that the words were meant for her she felt as if her father was most likely assuring himself more than her.

* * *

**A bit of a sad story but make no mistake, it's not over yet and while I see no more than 3 chapters, perhaps even 4 to this story, it will also make it easier to update this way.**

**If any errors show up that I missed while proof reading or if you just want to hang around in Elsword Online don't doubt to give me a holler, this is Ghost sighing out**


End file.
